Hello
by Crystal Clear Gal
Summary: Soooooo, Chiro finds this girl on the ruins of a planet, and he decides to take her home...
1. Big thing

Chiro was on his way to some planet called Earth. His school had organised a school trip. He had read about it in his history book.

It said that life once existed on it, but a strange disease killed all of them. No life form exists there now.

_WHOOSH!_

"Are we there?" Asked Chiro's friend, Chris.

"Yup, I think so. Yeah, we are!" He replied.

They both jumped down.

"So remeber kids, you need to be back by today evening! Have fun!" Said the teacher, waving at the kids shattered here and there.

Chiro and Chris decided to split up to explore more.

Chiro's baby-blue eyes ran through the abandoned buildings, searching for any form of life.

Suddenly, he saw something moving. He thought that he saw someone's hair. It was too dark to make out which color. Then he saw a girl. She had torn and dirty clothes. She had big, black eyes. Childlike, even.

Chiro noticed her playing with a stuffed toy. He went near her. She saw him and got back.

"Hey, it's ok."

"Wh...wh-who are yew?" She asked. Her voice was kind of soft and smooth.

"I uh...I'm uh..."

"Did you come flom te woods?"

"Yeah, yeah." He lied out.

"Why?"

"Just...cause...uh...cause I don't like them so much so I thought I'll go from here!" He blabbed out.

"Leally?"

"Of cource!"

"Ten did yew see tat big thing?"

"What big thing?"

"Ta one tat went thel." She said, pointing towards the place where Chiro's bus landed.

Chiro sighed. He couldn't lie to a innocent girl anymore, "Yeah, I did. But I'm not from the woods."

"I knew tat."

"I'm a bad liar, aren't I?"

She giggled, "Ya..but tat's cuz I go in te woods alot."

"That's nice. So what's your name? I'm Chiro." Chiro felt that he probably won her trust.

"I'm Hanna. And tat's Nikky." She said, showing him the stuffed dog.

"Cool." Chiro said. Then he noticed something in her hand. "Hey, what's that?"

"Tis? Oh, tat's a tleasure map Nikky and I made." She said, handing it over to him.

It was made of rough paper. Chiro unrolled it.

It showed a girl and a dog beneath a tree, then some dotted lines which led to something familiar.

What was it?

"The Super Robot!" Exclaimed Chiro, flinching back.

"How tit yew know?"

"I...Y...M...how did YOU know?!"

"I saw it in te sky once. But it went away..."

He smiled, "Do you wanna go in it, Hanna?"

"In te Supel Lobot?"

"Yeah."

"I can? I leally can?"

He nodded.

"Is tat monkee still tere?"

"Which one?"

"Tat with te purple hands."

"Yeah, he's Antauri."

"Antarwi? He's a boy?"

"What do you think? Of cource!"

"He looks like a gill (girl)..." She said, giggling.

Chiro laughed, "He would faint when he hears that. So do you want to go?"

"I dunno..."

"Why? What's the big deal?"

"I...wh...what if tey don't like mwe?"

"They will. I promise."

"Leally?"

"Yeah!"

"O-ok..." Hanna did, perhaps, trust Chiro.

So, Chiro called up the Hyperforce and told them about her.

"Hey Antauri. I need to talk to you."

"Yewr a pretty monkee!" Hanna childishly said.

Antauri smiled at her, "You were saying?"

"I was on my way back to the bus when I found a girl in the ruins of the planet, with no food or clothes. We have to help her!"

Antauri thought for sometime, "Very well, Chiro. If you say so. I shall inform your teachers that you won't go back with the bus."

"Ok, so bye!"

"What did he say?" Asked Hanna.

"You can come with me."

"Yay!"

He chuckled, "So what do we do now?"

"Do you wanna see something?"

"Sure."

"Come on, ten!"

She took him to an abandoned building and into a room. It's walls were colored with some faded blue and green, and something with red was written on it.

"Wow, that's nice." Chiro complemented.

"Leally? You think so?"

"Yeah! Did you draw that?" He said, pointing towards the red.

"No...it was ter when I came hele (here). And Glanny (granny) told mwe tat ter ale (are) ghosts hele!"

"Whoa. So did you encounter any?"

"Not yet...but sometimes tey speak to mwe!"

"Huh? Seriously?"

"Uh-huh."

"Cool!"

_PEEP-PEEP!_

"Wh-what was tat?"

"My bus. I think Antauri didn't tell them. Come on!"

So they both ran to his bus, where Chiro introduced Hanna to his friends.

"Hey Chiro, there's something wrong with the bus so we'll go tomorrow." Said Chris.

"Phew. I thought I missed it. Well, I want you to meet Hanna. Hanna, here's Chris."

"Hey, cutie." He said flirtatiously.

Hanna hid behind Chiro.

"She's uh...shy...I guess..."

"I understand, my friend," he said, patting his shoulder, "Girls are always like that in frontta someone like me."

He rolled his eyes. Then Chiro mentioned Hanna to sit in the park while he went to his teacher and told him everything.

But Hanna didn't play on the swings. Or the slide. Or the see-saw. None. She stayed in the corner of the park, playing with her Nikky.

After sometime of waiting, she saw Chiro enter the park. She waved at him.

"Why aren't you playing with the others?"

"I'm ok hele..."

"Come on, it's fun!"

"No...I don't like tose (those) swings..."

"Why?"

"It has peoples..."

"So?"

"I don't like peoples..."

"And why?"

"I just don't...t-tey ale not nice to mwe..."

"Who says? They are! Come on, they won't say anything."

"Wh-what if tey do?"

"I promise they won't."

She knew that he wouldn't break a promise, "O-ok..."

Chiro held out a hand. Hanna's hand slipped into his.

So he took her to the swings and made her sit on them.

"Chilo?"

"Yeah?"

"What's yewr age?"

"I'm fifteen."

"What's mwy age?"

"I don't know."

"Why not?"

"I don't even know you properly!"

"Antaurwi knows?"

"Maybe. You can ask him when they reach here."

"Ok!"

They had alot of fun in the park. Hanna soon got tired. She yawned and her eyes started to grow heavy.

"Feelin' sleepy?"

"Hhmm..."

"Hey, where do you sleep?"

"In tat room..."

"Why don't you sleep with us today?"

"No...I'm ok tel (there)...and Glanny said tat it's not safe outside at dalk...(dark)"

"I'm gonna be with you, Hanna, don't worry."

"...Ok..."

So that night, Chiro put up a sleeping bag for her in the tent.

"Tat's so soft.." She whispered, curling up to herself in the sleeping bag.

"It sure is! Good night! Hanna?"

She dozed off already, hugging Nikky close.


	2. Gibby's MINE!

When Chiro got up the next day, he saw that Hanna was still sleeping. He smiled at her, and got up. He went to the washroom and brushed and bathed up. When he returned, Hanna was stil sleeping. Her golden hair covered her face. His hand brushed through her cheek, which caused her to wake up.

She yawned.

"Morning!" Chiro said cheerfully.

Hanna rubbed her eyes, "Mowrning..."

"Had a nice sleep?"

"Hhmm..."

"Cool. So ready to meet the Monkey Team today?"

"..The what?"

"Monkey Team."

"What's tat?"

"It has more monkeys like Antauri."

"Oh..."

"C'mon, get up."

"Ok.." She said sleepily, and got up.

Chiro packed up the sleeping back and they both sat on the park bench, waiting for the Monkey Team.

"Hey, look, they're here!" Said Chiro, pointing towards the Super Robot, heading towards them.

Then the Super Robot landed in the park.

"Tat lobo is bigger tan I thought!" Said Hanna.

"The same happened with me when I met them." Said Chiro.

So, Chiro took Hanna inside.

"I'm home! Finally!"

"Hey, buddy!" Said Otto.

"Hey, Otto! I want you to meet Hanna. Hanna, here's Otto."

"Hi!" Otto said childishly.

"Hi..."

Suddenly,

_BOOM!_

A certain blue simian came out coughing from a cloud of smoke.

"That was a big one, Brainstrain. You just broke your record!"

He rolled his eyes.

Hanna giggled.

"So that's Gibson. Gibson, this is Hanna."

"YEW'RE TA CUTEST THING I EVER SAW!" She squeaked, picking him up like a baby.

**Otto: BUT I'M THE CUTEST THING ANYONE EVER SAW!**

**Me: Nah, not for me.**

"Ahem?" Gibson cleared his throat.

"What?" Asked Hanna.

"That is a highly inappropriate word for someone-"

"SO CUTE LIKE YEW!"

Gibson sighed. She finally wore her down.

"So I'll call yew Gibby!"

"Anything but that!"

"Hhmm...so I'll call you...cutie-pie!"

"Never!"

"Hey, kid, just call him Brainstrain." Said Sprx.

"SPRX?!" Gibson shrieked.

"What? I'm not wrong!"

"Then how about I call you Sparky?!"

"Now that's just wrong." Said Nova.

"SHUT IT, BRAINSTRAIN!"

"SOMEONE WHO IS INTELLEGENT DOES NOT MEAN THAT YOU CAN CALL HIM BRAINSTRAIN WITHOUT THE PERSON'S PERMISSION!"

They both glared at each other. Chiro sighed, "They can't live without each other's throats."

So, after everyone was introduced,

"1st thing for Hanna, shopping!" Said Chiro.

"What's shopping?"

"You'll see."

So, he took her to a mall. First, he bought her come clothes.

"Sooo, which one do you want?"

"I dunno...tat one?" She pointed at a pair of light-blue jeans.

"Ok, and a shirt?"

She looked around, "Oh, oh, tat!" She pointed out a purple top with pretty designs.

Now, the worst part had to be done.

_THE UNDERGARMENT SECTION_

Chiro really, really, really wished if Nova was there. But she wasn't. And Hanna started asking all sorts of awkward questions.

Chiro somehow managed to give the answers.

At times, Hanna got confused. At times, Hanna giggled. At times, Hanna blushed.

Yeah, it was a difficult concept.

So, after that, Chiro took her to a restraunt.

"What's a les...les..."

"Restraunt."

"Ya, tat. What is it?"

"It's a place where we can eat something."

She beamed, "REALLY?"

"Yeah, sure!"

"YAY!"

"Did anyone notice the time pass by?" Asked Nova.

Chiro glanced over the clock, "Whoa. it's 10 pm already."

Otto yawned, "Yeah...I guess we should go to sleep..."

"Ok, then. Goodnight, everyone!" Said Chiro, "Come on, Hanna, lets go to sleep now.."

"Ok...oh, wait, Chilo?"

"Yeah?"

"Will yew put up tat soft thing for mwe again?"

"What soft thing?"

"Ta one yew put for mwe at home.."

"That sleeping bag?"

"Ya, tat."

"Ok." Chiro said sleepily, and put up the sleeping bag for her.

"Thanks..." She said, jumping inside it, hugging Nikky close.

Chiro tucked her in, "Nighty-night!"

"Night..."


	3. Hanna?

Chiro woke up. He glanced over the clock. It was 5:00am.

Then he memorised what happened yesterday.

He met Hanna, and now she was with them, sleeping in the sleeping ba-

"Hanna?"

She wasn't there.

Chiro started panicing. He quickly got down from his bed and rushed outside, only to find her playing with Nikky, all safe and sound.

Sighing with relief, he crossed his hands and leaned on the door pane, smiling softly.

She didn't notice him.

"Hanna?"

"Wh- Chilo?"

"Aren't you supposed to sleep right now?"

"I'm not feeling sleepy."

He sighed, "Ok, as you wish."

And he continued watching her.

After sometime, she started climbing up a tree.

"HOLY SHUGGAZOOM! HANNA! YOU'LL GET HURT!" he shouted.

"No, I won't! I know how to climb a tlee! (tree)"

"Just come down, please!"

"Why? It's fun up hele! (here)"

"PLEASE!"

"Ok...yew'le (you're) no fun..." She mumbled, jumped down and crossed her hands.

"Look, you can get hurt like that."

"But I know how to climb a tlee!"

"I know you do. But I don't take risks."

"But I-"

"Hanna, please."

"BUT I WANNA CLIMB TA TLEE!"

"Maybe some other time. And it's dangerous at night."

"How do yew know? Yew'le inside all ta time! Yew don't have to look for food! Yew don't have to find a home! Yew don't have to do anything!"

He knelt down to her and held her hands, "I'm sorry."

"Ch-CHILO! BEHIND YEW!"

He turned around, only to find a bunch of formless. So, he turned into Hypermode.

"LIGHTNING KICK! HANNA, GO INSIDE! THUNDER PUNCH!"

"B-but.."

"JUST GO! CHIRO SPEARO!"

So, she quickly ran inside and to the Command Centre.

Suddenly, some invisible force pushed her into an orange tube, grabbling Nikky away.

"NIKKY! WH-WHAT'S HAPPENING?!"

She got pulled till she reached the Torso Tank. The belt tied her up to the seat. Hanna screamed for help.

Then the alarms went off.

_TTTRRRRR!_

The rest of the Hyperforce woke up. And they saw Chiro fighting the formless. Then they heard Hanna scream in the Torso Tank and rushed inside their tubes to help her out.

"How did this happen, kid?!" Asked Sprx, trying his best to control the Fist Rocket.

"I-I don't know! Chilo told mwe to go inside so I came in and ten something pushed mwe in hele!"

"According to my calculations, the robot must have done that to help Chiro outside." Said Gibson.

"B-but I-"

The robot started shaking rapidly without anyone driving the Torso Tank.

"H-H-Ha-n-n-n-aa, D-D-DR-I-V-VE!" Exclaimed Nova.

"I-I d-d-o-n-n-t k-k-n-o-o-w h-h-o-w t-t-o -dr-dri-v-e- t-t-tis th-t-thi-n-g!"

Meanwhile, Chiro was trying to dodge the robot and destroy the formless at the same time.

Sprx launched the missiles and they hit the formless.

Chiro ran inside while there was time, and into the Torso Tank.

"CHILO!" Exclaimed Hanna, beaming.

He took everything in control.


	4. Alright, everything's good

Chiro woke up. He glanced over the clock. It was 5:00am.

Then he memorised what happened yesterday.

He met Hanna, and now she was with them, sleeping in the sleeping ba-

"Hanna?"

She wasn't there.

Chiro started panicing. He quickly got down from his bed and rushed outside, only to find her playing with Nikky, all safe and sound.

Sighing with relief, he crossed his hands and leaned on the door pane, smiling softly.

She didn't notice him.

"Hanna?"

"Wh- Chilo?"

"Aren't you supposed to sleep right now?"

"I'm not feeling sleepy."

He sighed, "Ok, as you wish."

And he continued watching her.

After sometime, she started climbing up a tree.

"HOLY SHUGGAZOOM! HANNA! YOU'LL GET HURT!" he shouted.

"No, I won't! I know how to climb a tlee! (tree)"

"Just come down, please!"

"Why? It's fun up hele! (here)"

"PLEASE!"

"Ok...yew'le (you're) no fun..." She mumbled, jumped down and crossed her hands.

"Look, you can get hurt like that."

"But I know how to climb a tlee!"

"I know you do. But I don't take risks."

"But I-"

"Hanna, please."

"BUT I WANNA CLIMB TA TLEE!"

"Maybe some other time. And it's dangerous at night."

"How do yew know? Yew'le inside all ta time! Yew don't have to look for food! Yew don't have to find a home! Yew don't have to do anything!"

He knelt down to her and held her hands, "I'm sorry."

"Ch-CHILO! BEHIND YEW!"

He turned around, only to find a bunch of formless. So, he turned into Hypermode.

"LIGHTNING KICK! HANNA, GO INSIDE! THUNDER PUNCH!"

"B-but.."

"JUST GO! CHIRO SPEARO!"

So, she quickly ran inside and to the Command Centre.

Suddenly, some invisible force pushed her into an orange tube, grabbling Nikky away.

"NIKKY! WH-WHAT'S HAPPENING?!"

She got pulled till she reached the Torso Tank. The belt tied her up to the seat. Hanna screamed for help.

Then the alarms went off.

_TTTRRRRR!_

The rest of the Hyperforce woke up. And they saw Chiro fighting the formless. Then they heard Hanna scream in the Torso Tank and rushed inside their tubes to help her out.

"How did this happen, kid?!" Asked Sprx, trying his best to control the Fist Rocket.

"I-I don't know! Chilo told mwe to go inside so I came in and ten something pushed mwe in hele!"

"According to my calculations, the robot must have done that to help Chiro outside." Said Gibson.

"B-but I-"

The robot started shaking rapidly without anyone driving the Torso Tank.

"H-H-Ha-n-n-n-aa, D-D-DR-I-V-VE!" Exclaimed Nova.

"I-I d-d-o-n-n-t k-k-n-o-o-w h-h-o-w t-t-o -dr-dri-v-e- t-t-tis th-t-thi-n-g!"

Meanwhile, Chiro was trying to dodge the robot and destroy the formless at the same time.

Sprx launched the missiles and they hit the formless.

Chiro ran inside while there was time, and into the Torso Tank.

"CHILO!" Exclaimed Hanna, beaming.

He took everything in control.


End file.
